


Boyfriend

by arcadia75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia75/pseuds/arcadia75
Summary: Naomi tests a hypothesis.





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).



> ariella884 challenged the voyager-book-club with the prompt: “Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.” 
> 
> Thank you devoverest and cheile for beta work.

* * *

“Is Commander Chakotay your boyfriend?”

“No, Naomi, we’re just friends.”

Naomi looks up at me with a puzzled expression.

“But he brings you coffee.”

“Yes, but-”

“And he gives you birthday presents.”

“True.  However-”

“And you always come to parties together.”

“That still doesn’t mean-”

“And he brings flowers to your ready room. And he worries about you when you’re off the ship.  And you have dinner together a lot.”

I open my mouth ready to articulate another denial, but I cannot find the words.

“I think he’s your boyfriend!”  Naomi triumphantly declares and flounces away with her Flotter doll.

* * *


End file.
